A propósito de Rose
by Nami-007
Summary: Hay ciertas cosas que no se pueden ocultar toda la vida, y menos cuando aquello afecta a toda tu existencia. HHr.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**About Rose**

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Rose sostenía entre sus manos la prueba irrefutable de una verdad que la perseguía desde hacía unos meses. Había gastado todos sus ahorros, tanto el dinero _muggle_ como el mágico, en aquel papel que iba a cambiar su vida y la de su extensa familia.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Hermione Weasley se deshacía en lágrimas por el descubrimiento de su hija. Hay ciertas cosas que no se pueden ocultar toda la vida, y menos cuando aquello afecta a toda tu existencia.

Hermione se dirigió a su despacho, y en un trozo de pergamino garabateó, con manos temblorosas, una simple palabra: _Ven._ Y justo cuando estaba a punto de enrollarlo, añadió: _Solo_.

Pig III apareció de la nada, y Hermione amarró el mensaje en su pata.

"Es para Harry" murmuró cerca de la cabeza de la lechuza, y sin más el ave salió por la ventana.

Dos horas habían pasado, y Hermione sostenía entre sus manos una taza de manzanilla con la esperanza de que aquella infusión calmara su estado.

"¿Hermione?" preguntó una voz, y la castaña oyó los pasos apresurados que recorrían las diferentes habitaciones de la casa.

Harry entró en la cocina con semblante preocupado. Se había aparecido justo después de que Pig llegara con el mensaje.

"Tengo que decirte algo" dijo la castaña, dejando la taza en la mesa y mirándole fijamente con los ojos terriblemente enrojecidos.

"¿Qué te ha pasado?" preguntó Harry acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado.

"Lo siento" contestó. "Lo siento mucho, Harry" repitió mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas. "Sé que me lo preguntaste miles de veces y que yo lo negué millones. Pensé que podría mantener esto siempre oculto, que nadie tenía por qué saberlo. Lo hice por evitar romper nuestras familia, nuestra gran familia."

"Dime de qué se trata" pidió Harry mientras acariciaba la mano de su amiga, para calmarla.

"Te mentí, te he estado mintiendo durante diecisiete años" dijo entre sollozos. "Ahora Rose lo sabe, así que no tiene sentido seguir ocultándolo" Hermione volvió su mirada a las manos entrelazadas de la mesa. "Me odia, y me odiará siempre por haberle hecho esto".

"Dilo" le pidió Harry apretando su mano.

Hermione tomó aire, y le miro a los ojos.

"Rose es tu hija."

Harry había esperado diecisiete años para que Hermione reconociera la verdad, una verdad de la que él siempre había estado seguro, por mucho que ella lo negara una y otra vez. Y pese que Rose Weasley era el vivo retrato de su madre, Harry podía ver cosas de él en ella.

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó levantándose de la silla.

"En su habitación" contestó Hermione. "Es inútil, he intentado hablar con ella, pero no quiere, no deja que entre, y lo entiendo."

"Pero tiene que saber cómo fue, por qué. Y tiene que oírlo de nosotros."

Harry salió de la cocina, subió las escaleras y sin ni siquiera preguntar o llamar a la puerta, la abrió.

Rose estaba sentada en la cama, con la mirada perdida.

"Vete" dijo sin mirarle.

"No" contestó Harry. "Tenemos que hablar, Rose. Yo tampoco lo he sabido con certeza hasta hoy."

"Vete" volvió a repetir Rose. "Mamá y tú sólo sois-"

Miró a Harry, y se calló, de repente su mirada se volvió desafiante.

"¡¿Cómo le hicisteis eso a papá?! Es vuestro mejor amigo. ¿Y tía Ginny?"

"Rose es una larga historia, y quiero contártela, junto con tu madre. Sé que eso no conseguirá que nos perdones, pero quizá puedas entender una ínfima parte de lo que pasó."

"No hay nada que entender, traicionasteis a papá" chilló Rose.

En ese momento entró Hermione en la habitación, con los ojos visiblemente enrojecidos, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

"Iros" exigió Rose con el mismo tono de voz que empleaba su madre cuando no le hacían caso.

"Lo siento pequeña" comenzó Hermione, "hubiera deseado que nunca lo hubieras descubierto. Me he pasado tanto tiempo intentando que este día jamás llegara."

"Estábamos enamorados" intervino Harry, "sé que quizá no te importe, y que nos odies, Rose, pero estábamos enamorados, nos queríamos, y queríamos estar juntos. No eres el fruto de una aventura o algo que sólo duró un instante, Rose, eres todo lo que nuestra vida representa, lo eres para mí, sé que lo eres para tu madre."

"¿Y por qué me entero así? ¿Por qué?" preguntó Rose tirándole el resultado de las pruebas de ADN. "Si sólo hubieras querido a mi madre un poco más, esta no sería la situación, hubieras dejado a tía Ginny y a mi padre."

"Rose, no era tan fácil" intervino Hermione. "Fui yo quien tomó la decisión, pensé que sería lo mejor para todos, y estaba James. No me hubiera perdonado jamás-"

"¿Qué?" replicó Rose "¿destrozar su vida? ¿Como has destrozado ahora la mía? Ahora sólo soy la prueba de vuestra infidelidad, la hija bastarda de Harry Potter, y seguramente pronto seré el objeto de odio de toda la familia Weasley. Porque yo, ya no soy una de ellos."

Rose rompió a llorar.

"No, cariño," Hermione intentó acercarse a su hija, pero esta la apartó. "Lo siento, lo siento. Harry y yo nunca debimos, lo siento… Fue un-"

"No" le cortó Harry. "No, Hermione, no fue un error, nunca lo ha sido para mí, y nunca lo será." Harry se acercó a su hija y se agachó delante de ella. "Rose" dijo tomándola por los hombros, "quizá las circunstancias en las que apareciste no sean éticamente correctas, pero estoy agradecido de que estés aquí, para mí eres la prueba de que tu madre y yo nos queríamos, y sé que tenemos un cariño muy especial el uno por el otro. Pero a veces tomamos caminos en los cuales no podemos volver atrás, o nos equivocamos. Pero nuestro error no fue concebirte, sino que fue no reconocer antes lo que sentíamos los dos."

Rose no contestó, apartó la mirada del que siempre había creído como su tío y su padrino, y cerró los ojos con la esperanza de que las lágrimas se detuvieran. Quería decirles que les odiaba, que no quería volver a verles, que eran las peores personas que jamás había conocido. Pero no podía, porque muy en el fondo y aunque en ese momento no quisiera reconocerlo, sabía que sin ellos no estaría allí.

"Es por eso que me llamo Rose" dijo al cabo de un rato cuando abrió los ojos más calmada.

Hermione que se había sentado a su lado asintió lentamente. Rose la miró y volvió su vista hacia Harry quien aún seguía en cuclillas delante de ella.

Intentó por todos los medios no justificar la traición que esas dos personas habían cometido.

"Amaba a tu madre" dijo Harry como si hubiese sido capaz de leer sus pensamientos, "y la quiero, Rose. Es una de las personas más importantes que hay en mi vida, hubiera hecho lo que fuese que me pidiera... Sé que a ella le hubiera gustado decir la verdad porque era lo correcto. Pero a veces no podemos escoger lo correcto sin dañar a los demás… Y sé que tu madre es capaz de sufrir ella sola con tal de que nadie más lo haga."

"Pensé que te estaba protegiendo, Rose, pero lo único que hice fue retrasar un momento que llegaría tarde o temprano" añadió Hermione a su lado.

"Está bien" concluyó Rose tomando un pañuelo de la mesita de noche y secándose las lágrimas.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" dijo Harry levantándose del suelo para sentarse a su lado.

"Claro."

"¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Por qué sospechaste?"

Rose suspiró.

"Fue cuando estuve en casa de Scorpius. Su padre habló del trío dorado de Hogwarts, y dijo que siempre se imaginó que tú y mamá acabarías juntos. Y que le sorprendió mucho que salieras con tía Ginny, pero que lo entendía, dijo que era una de las brujas más guapas de la escuela. Me explicó varias cosas, más de lo que ninguno de vosotros jamás me ha contado. Me dijo que él había peleado en el bando enemigo, pero que le salvasteis la vida igualmente. Hablaba de vosotros tres, pero siempre acababa refiriéndose a ti o a mamá, como si lo hubierais hecho todo."

"Comencé a sospechar si alguna vez hubo algo entre vosotros. Siempre has estado ahí cuando las cosas se ponían feas en casa, cuando papá y mamá tenían discusiones tan fuertes que el pobre Hugo acababa llorando. Siempre aparecías, a veces pensaba que tenía telepatía porque siempre pedía que llegaras a detener lo que ocurría. Entonces me acordé de lo que había leído sobre la conexión que tienen los padres con sus hijos. Era curioso, pero papá nunca aparecía si le necesitaba, siempre eras tú o mamá, incluso te aparecías desde tu trabajo."

"Sé que papá me quiere, y que…" Rose se quedó en silencio para evitar llorar, y al cabo de un rato prosiguió. "Sólo sospechaba, pero estaba tan preocupada… Scorpius me dijo que hiciera esa prueba, que así me calmaría, él pensaba que todo eran sugestiones mías, creía firmemente que Ron era mi padre. Y ahora… Ahora soy tu hija."

Harry no supo que contestar, y la habitación se quedó en el más absoluto de los silencios.

* * *

Nota de la Autora: Este oneshot es mi aportación a la larga lista de fanfics que tratan el tema de que Rose es hija de Harry. Gracias por leer, Nami.


End file.
